


Alpha Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on tumblr: http://admiral-archers-beagle.tumblr.com/post/59333755452 in which the OP talked about "Dominant Omega!Bones and Subby Alpha!Jim" and wow I just couldn't even.</p><p>Or, Jim finds out something truly wonderful about Bones and maybe, just maybe, he's found his perfect match.<br/>Notes:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write some absolutely shameless smut and also wanted to dabble with the Alpha/Omega dynamic and so the thing happened. Although my knowledge of the whole Alpha/Omega thing is pretty sketchy so I'm working off what the internet has told me, much love and thanks to the internet.

He knows he shouldn’t have, but he just assumed. And who could blame him? Bones just _acts_ like an Alpha, he just struts in a way that screams _do not fuck with me_ and on that first day, their first encounter on the shuttle, Jim was trying to nurse a headache the size of Texas and Bones smelled like he’d been drowned in a barrel of whiskey, in short, Jim’s Alpha senses were fucked and it was like Bones was wearing fucking _cover-up_. So he hadn’t _realised_. But then Hendorff was sniffing around Bones and that made Jim really, _very,_ confused and more than a little bit nauseous but it also spiked a fit of protectiveness in Jim and that just didn’t happen between two Alphas.

But apparently, and it wouldn’t be the first time, Jim assumed _wrong_. Jim came to this earth shattering conclusion when he stumbled – hacked - into Bones’ fleet issued apartment at four o’clock in the morning on Friday night – Saturday morning – looking for more booze. The good stuff. Bones was sleeping soundly, curled into a tight ball under the thick duvet in that thin white t-shirt Jim always had the desire to wear. And then Jim just _knew_. He looked at Bones’ face, smelled the scent of his skin in the air, and he _knew_. Jim had another little realisation quickly after the first: he wanted to _fuck_ Bones.

Jim didn’t normally _want_ to fuck anyone, it was just an Alpha obligation, something his sexual partners expected of him and if Jim was nothing else, he _was_ very obliging. But he _did_ want to fuck Bones. And that was probably a sign of sorts; a slight indication to wake him up, at least. So Jim moved across the apartment to where Bones’ sleeping area was set up and he sat down on the side of the bed, watched Bones’ sleeping face. Those cupid bow lips and the high cheekbones, the small dusting of freckles over his nose; Jim liked the contrast of Bones’ tanned Georgia skin against the faded white of his night shirt best and he grazed his thumb over the seam of one sleeve, his cold fingers resting over the warmth of Bones’ biceps.

Bones began to stir. Jim new that most Omegas could sense when an Alpha was near and that some could even sense it in sleep, especially if they were especially tied to that Alpha.

“Jim?” Bones murmured with a voice still rough from sleep. His lashes fluttered and slowly Bones opened those bizarre hazel eyes, his iris’ catching the synthetic street light and shining strangely in the dark room.

“Hey, Bones.” Jim whispered, brushing the hair back off of Bones’ forehead. “Can I…” But he pauses, not sure how to approach this. “Could I have you?” He asks reverently.

“’at?” Bones questions, eyes blinking open more confidently now, pushing sleep away.

“I want to fuck you.” Jim says, not sure how bold he should be. “Can I?”

“You’ve finally realised have you?” Bones wonders. “You’ve been marking me for weeks, all those insignificant little touches, giving off pheromones so strong no Alpha will come within a mile radius of me. I don’t appreciate it.” Bones huffs. “I like my independence.”

“I can’t help it.” Jim says, rubbing his palm down Bones’ arm. “I didn’t realise.”

“So clueless.” Bones mutters. “I’m not just some obedient little bitch, Jim.” Bones says gravely. “You can’t just _have_ me.”

“Tell me what I can have.” Jim urges. “ _Please_ , Bones.”

“You can have me riding you to heaven and back, Jim, but we’re doing this my way.” Bones states.

“Yes.” Jim nods, grinning even when Bones flips their positions so he’s straddling him. His body kept in place by Bones’ strong thighs perched over his hips. Bones reaches for his bedside cabinet, hands groping for the bottom draw. He pulls out a length of soft synthetic rope.

“Raise your arms, Jim.” Bones whispers, lips brushing the sensitive skin beside Jim’s Adam’s apple. And Jim complies eagerly, raising his arms back, allowing each hand to grip a bar of the metal headboard, keeping his hands close enough so Bones can lean forward and tie the rope around them, keeping him in place. Bones grins. “That’s perfect.” He breathes.

“Fuck.” Jim whispers, looking up at Bones adoringly. Bones fiddles with Jim’s belt buckle once it’s off he contemplates it for a while but must decide against whatever he’s thinking as he drops it with a thud by on the floor by the side of his bed. Then he pushes the duvet all the way onto the floor while Jim is eagerly kicking off his shoes and socks. Bones watches him for a moment with mild fondness before he takes off Jim’s jeans, underwear following in their wake. Jim is still sitting comfortably in his t-shirt, but Bones has given him that, hasn’t stripped away that little piece of power and control.

Bones’ shirt is first to go, it ends up on top of the heap of clothes on the floor. His boxers miss the heap because Bones is no longer concentrating on, or interested in, keeping his actions contained, and now he’s straddling Jim completely naked and hard and it’s sort of like his body is singing to Jim. Like a siren compelling Jim closer. But Jim is tethered to the headboard and he can’t move. He pouts at Bones who gives a deep rumbling laugh in return, he leans forward so Jim can kiss his cheek and then he takes Jim in hand. He strokes slowly at first before he shimmies down the length of the bed so his head in in between Jim’s thighs. There’s something playful about Bones’ position, like a dog getting ready for a tussle. Spine arched inwards so his perfectly delectable arse is high in the air and his broad shoulders are keeping Jim’s legs spread. Bones’ ability to swallow Jim all the way makes his hips buck but Bones just rolls with it, almost like he was expecting it. Then his finger tips are pressing down on Jim’s hips to keep him in place as Bones’ warm, wet, _wonderful_ , mouth slides up and down his length, two fingers applying pressure to his perineum but not slipping any lower.

Just when Jim thinks he’s going to come Bones sits back on his heels, watching the flush creep over Jim’s neck and down his chest. Bones reseats himself over Jim, positioning himself _just so_. Taking Jim in hand once more he guides himself down, filling himself all the way, eyes alight with fire. Jim wants to hold onto Bones’ hips, wants to thank God that Omegas are self-lubricating, wants to scream and shout and have Bones speak dirty little words in his ear.

“Look at you.” Bones murmurs, using the leverage in his strong thighs to lift himself off of Jim. “You’re so perfect, darlin’.”

“Bones.” Jim gasps, opening his eyes to watch as his cock is engulfed and released from the tight hold of Bones’ body. The visual stimulation is almost too much. Bones is so tight and it makes Jim wonder if anyone’s ever had him like this before. Of course Bones has had sex, of course he has, but has he submitted to the will of an Alpha before.

It doesn’t feel like he has.

Jim wouldn’t exactly call this _submitting_ either.

Bones hands are suddenly wrapping around Jim’s wrists, the feel of the rope pressed further into his skin is just another sensation that threatens to make this encounter laughably short. Bones is fucking himself on Jim’s cock and moaning and whimpering every time he gets the angle _just right_. Jim tries to be of assistances, thrusting deeper inside of Bones, making the slap of their bodies all the more evident in the early morning silence of the room. Jim’s found the perfect position for his hips and wonder if Bones will have to touch himself or whether he can come just like this. Just from the feel of Jim inside him.

Jim staves off the burn coiling in the pit of his stomach as he thrusts up into Bones, watching the look of pure abandoned pleasure on his face. “Fuck, Jim.” He keens. “ _Fuck_.” Bones is riding him for all either of them are worth and Jim can only lie back, can’t grab his hips to support him or hold onto those strong arms for support of his own. He just has to lie there and take everything that Bones gives him. Bones leans down to lock their lips, tongues battling for dominance and Bones wins out, he’s ferocious in his passion and Jim knows he’s going to come now, he gives one more enthusiastic thrust of his hips so he’s as deep inside Bones as he’ll ever get. Bones isn’t far behind him, splashing all over his and Jim’s torsos.

Bones pulls himself off of Jim, not moving to wipe away the come dribbling out of his hole, and sets himself beside the length of Jim’s body, head resting on the Alpha’s chest.

“Ah, Bones. Not to disturb your glow. I know you Omegas love your afterglows but shall we untie me?” Jim suggests and he feels the huff of Bones’ breath against his skin. But it’s not a grumpy huff, the huff that means _God what did your last slave die of_ but it’s a huff of a laugh and Bones doesn’t move.

“No, Jim.” He says gently. “I don’t think we shall.” 


End file.
